Silver
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Feliciano has always been fascinated by the wolves that live behind his house ever since two wolves gave there lives to save him and his brother from being hit by a car. But what happens when he meets a group of new kids at school that act like wolves and a new wolf starts watching him from the woods? wolfGermanyxItaly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this was just an idea that I had so I hope you like and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Feliciano had always enjoyed watching the wolves in the woods behind his house. Ever since he was little he would spend hours staring out of the huge picture window in the living room or sitting on the back deck just watching the wolves. When he was younger one of them even came up to him and acted like a protector from bullies if he was ever chased into the woods.

The wolf had been small with light blonde fur and deep blue eyes. He was quick and strong and Feliciano had been horrified when he saw his wolf get hit by a speeding car one day when he was walking home with his brother.

Feliciano and his brother Lovino had been walking home from school when a drunk driver who was speeding ran up onto the sidewalk and if the blonde wolf and an older female wolf who they guessed was his mother pushed the boys out of the way only to get hit themselves.

The boys' grandfather Roma had seen everything as well as several other residents who quickly came to their aid. Neither boy was hurt but they were both pretty shaken, and before Feli passed out from fear he saw a white wolf with red eyes run out into the street and drag the blonde wolf into the woods.

The small wolf had still been breathing but it had a huge gash from its neck halfway down its chest that was bleeding heavily as well as other life threatening injuries but Feli thought that it was better for that wolf to die with his family instead of like its mother who had been torn to pieces by the driver's tiers.

That had been when he was seven and ten years later he was still fascinated by the wolves even more so now that they had saved not only his life but his brother's as well. "Hey Feliciano stop looking out the window and come on before we're late again!" his older twin brother yelled as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out the door.

On their way to school the boys noticed a large white moving van turn down the long road that led to the old abandoned manor house in the woods "Looks like someone finally bought that old piece of shit." Lovino commented as he kept walking. Feli had to jog to keep up with this brother "Yeah grandpa said it was a friend of his who bought it. He's going to fix it up and some teenagers are going to live there." He told his brother

"Why would a bunch of kids need a house like that?" Lovino asked "I don't know but they all go to our school now and are in our grade!" Feliciano said happily hoping that he could make more friends besides his older brother.

When they got to class the teacher introduced seven new students; Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, and Honda Kiku.

After the introductions the new students fanned out and filled up the empty desks all over the room. Lovino ended up next to Antonio and was already calling him a bastard which only made the Spanish boy laugh and call him cute while Feliciano ended up between Kiku and Ludwig with Gilbert and Matthew in front of him.

"Um hi my name's Feliciano." Feli said to them when they all looked at him. Ludwig smiled and offered his hand which Feli happily took "Hallo my name's Ludwig, to your left is Kiku, Matthew is the one in front of you, and the one in front of me is mein bruder Gilbert." The blonde explained in a thick German accent "Bruder we could have done that our selves!" Gilbert whined in the same German accent as he blew his white hair out of his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you eh." Matthew said with a Canadian accent "Hai I hope we can all be fast friends." Kiku answered in an equally thick Japanese accent. The teacher realizing they had so many new students from different countries told the class to just get to know the new students for the rest of the class.

Feliciano learned that Francis was from France, Antonio came from Spain, Gilbert and Ludwig were both from Germany, Kiku had been born in Japan, and all though Alfred and Matthew were twins Alfred had grown up in New York while Matthew grew up in Canada.

"You vould think that a school meant for kids from all over the vorld vouldn't be surprised to get new students from different countries." Gilbert complained as he leaned back in his chair and watched his brother upside down "Ja you vould but this is a pretty nice first day." Ludwig answered as he smiled at Feliciano making the little Italian blush.

After class the group headed for lunch where they met Lovino who was already sitting at his and his brother's normal lunch table with Antonio, Francis, and Alfred. As soon as they sat down Alfred yelled something about being a hero and ran off to bug Arthur Kirkland who was sitting at a table talking to himself again or Ivan Braginski who was sitting next to him.

"Your brother is an idiot." Lovino told Matthew as he took a bite of his pizza "Yeah he is but he's the only family I have other than these guys." Matthew replied gesturing to Francis, Toni, Ludwig, Kiku, and Gilbert.

"Oui it is like zat for all of us. Well Gilbert and Ludwig have their grandfatzer but sadly the man is hardly around. He took us all in and gave us a home and a family." Francis explained as Feliciano kicked his brother under the table "I excuser for my fratello he needs to think before he speaks." Feli apologized quickly "Oh don't worry about it that was a long time ago and now we all get along great most of the time." Antonio smiled as he too took a bite of pizza.

Lunch was over quickly and Feliciano learned that he had all of his classes with Ludwig and Kiku and he was very happy about that. After school the whole group walked home together since the new kids lived in Wolf Manor.

"So your grandpa knows ours?" Feliciano asked Ludwig as they left the school "Vell if your grandfather is Roma Vargas then ja our grandfather knows yours." Gilbert answered before Ludwig had a chance to

"Bruder he asked me." Ludwig growled as Gilbert laughed "Calm down Alpha no need to get your panties in a tvist."

This caused Ludwig's face to become deep red "I only wore those because you Antonio and Francis broke into my room and replaced mein undervere vith ladies lingerie!" the blonde screamed as everyone else laughed till they couldn't breathe.

After a while they reached the long gated drive to the Manor and had to say their goodbyes. As Ludwig and Kiku were saying goodbye to Feliciano Ludwig noticed that the Italian was watching the woods "Feliciano are you all right? You keep staring at the voods." Ludwig asked "Oh yeah I'm fine if I told you, you would probably think I was weird. I'll tell you later." He answered

"Vell ok then see you tomorrow at school then." Ludwig told him as he and Kiku rejoined the others and started walking towards their new home.

Once they were gone Lovino and Feliciano kept walking "What are you looking for stupid?" Lovino asked.

"The wolves aren't out. They're always out when we walk home from school." Feli answered.

"Will you just stop with your weird wolf obsession and move on already!" Lovino yelled "I can't! The only reason we're alive right now is because of those wolves that saved us from being hit by that car!" Feliciano yelled back as they entered their house.

Feliciano then ran upstairs and into his room where he immediately slammed the door and went to look out his window. Outside just barely inside of the trees was a large pale blonde wolf with ice blue eyes staring right back at him.

* * *

**excuser=apologize(Italian)**

**Please review! Oh and if you haven't read it yet please check out my other Gerita fic Edelwiess. Thanks for reading!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you the readers for so many great reviews on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first! It's a little slow right now but I hope to get this story moving in the next chapter or so. Reviews are always welcome and if you have any questions you can always pm me. Happy reading!^^**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Feliciano got to know the new group to school pretty well and became really close to Ludwig much to his brother's dislike. He also noticed the blonde wolf watching him every night and even when he would leave the house on his own.

He also noticed six other new wolves in the woods as well. There was a small black wolf with dull brown eyes, an energetic curly furred dark brown wolf with green eyes and seemed to be smiling, there was another pale blonde wolf but it had long fur with a slight wave to it and dark blue eyes, two of the wolves looked the same but one was bigger with dark blonde fur with sky blue eyes while the other was smaller with fur only two shades lighter, violet eyes and a single curl that came from the middle of its head, but the one that got Feli's attention was the white wolf with red eyes that looked exactly like the one to drag away the bodies of the two wolves that had saved his life.

The next morning Ludwig walked into class and was greeted with the small Italian jumping into his arms and hugging him "Morning Luddy!" he said happily as they walked to their seats "Hallo Feli how are you today?" Ludwig asked completely forgetting about his brother and friends as the two of them entered their own little world.

On the other side of the room Lovino was glaring over at his brother and Ludwig when Antonio pulled him into a hug "_Buenos días mi pequeño tomate_!" he said happily as he took his seat "Will you stop touching me you bastard and I am so not your 'little tomato'!" Lovino yelled as Antonio just laughed at him.

After lunch the group headed for gym class where it was guys only basketball shirts vs. Skins. Everyone drew lots to see if they had to remove their shirts and Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, Alfred, and Feli all got 'skins' and removed their shirts.

To both Feliciano and Lovino's surprise Ludwig had a thick scar running from his clavicle to just above his navel as well as several scars all over his back and most of his body.

As soon as Gilbert saw that everyone's eyes, except for the group who already knew about the scars, were on his little brother he asked to switch places with him but was turned down.

"Bruder its fine I really don't care vhat people think of mein scars let's just play the game and move on." Ludwig stated as he shot the first basket for his team. Ludwig's team ended up winning and Gilbert threw a huge fit about his loss for the rest of the day.

When it was time to go home Ludwig and Feliciano went in the opposite direction to pick up groceries for their separate households.

"Um Ludwig can I ask you something? I mean you don't have to answer and if I cross a line by asking I don't mean too it just I was curious that's all." Feli wondered "its fine ask anything that you want Feli." Ludwig replied

"Well I wondering how you got all of those scars?" he asked in a timed voice suddenly finding the sidewalk very interesting.

For a long time Ludwig was silent before he sighed "Vell I guess I should just tell you, I got them in a car accident when I was seven. I don't remember anything from mein childhood other than waking up in a hospital bed with mein bruder und mein _großvater_ looking vorried and telling me I had been in a coma for a year and mein mutter had been killed in the crash." He finally answered as they stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for asking!" Feliciano immediately apologized as Ludwig pulled him into his arms "It's fine. I'm glad you asked it feels good to finally talk about it." Ludwig told him tightening his hold then letting Feli go.

"I don't remember my parents either. They both got really sick when me and Lovino were three. Grandpa said that they had to go away for a while but that if we were good we would get to see them again in Heaven. Of course after a while we figured out that they had died from some rare disease because Grandpa always gets us tested every year." Feliciano told him as they entered the market.

When they left Feli held two bags while Ludwig had twenty "Do you really need all of that. I mean you even ordered for them to deliver things to your house." Feli asked

"Ja there are seven of us living in that house so we always have to keep buying food so we don't run out und starve. Plus we also need things like soap and shampoo and other things like that." Ludwig replied as Feliciano caught sight of the white wolf and froze.

"Hey vhat's vrong Feli?" Ludwig asked the trembling boy "I-I know that wolf." He stammered pointing at the white animal watching them through red irises. "Vhat do you mean you know that wolf?" Ludwig asked

"Ten years ago Lovino and I were walking home from school when a drunk driver almost hit us. There was this blonde wolf who would always watch me from the woods and he and this older wolf came charging out of the forest and pushed us out of the way only to get hit themselves. I was so scared that I passed out but before I did I saw a white wolf with red eyes dragging the two dead broken bodies back into the woods. I haven't seen that wolf since that day. Seeing it now almost makes it feel like something really bad is going to happen." Feliciano cried as he broke down in tears.

Ludwig immediately took Feliciano into his arms as he shot his brother a glare which only confused the wolf since he couldn't hear what they were saying "Feli hush nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let it. We've only know each other a short time but I already know that I would go to the ends of the earth just to keep you safe and smiling because the vorld vould be unbearable if you vern't in it. So please keep smiling even if it's only for me because as long as you're smiling I know that you're happy und then I can be happy too." Ludwig told a shocked Feliciano before they both leaned in and kissed each other before breaking apart and heading home.

Feliciano was happy when Ludwig walked him all the way home instead of only halfway and rewarded the German with another kiss "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Feli asked

"Of course you vill but I vas thinking. I have tickets to that new movie that just came out und so do you vant to go vith me? Aftervards we could go out to eat or something. But only if you vaunted!" Ludwig blushed.

Feli also blushed before smiling like a fool "Of course I'll go out with you Ludwig!" he answered happily before running inside to tell his brother and their grandfather while Ludwig turned and headed home where he was going to have a _very_ long talk with his older brother.

* * *

**OOO Foreshadowing! ****Please review and constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Buenos días mi pequeño tomate=good morning my little tomato(Spanish)**

**großvater=grandfather(German)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay just two chapters and already ten reviews! You guys are amazing! I love getting reviews because not only dose it show me that you guys like the story but they also inspire new chapters so that I can get them out faster so keep up the good work!;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Ludwig left Feliciano's house he carried the bags all the way up the long winding drive to the mansion on the hill his Opa had bought for his pack. When he got to the top of the hill he unlocked the door, put away the things he had bought, and all but ran up the stairs till he got to his brothers door.

They all had their own rooms each door sporting a small wooden sign painted to look like a flag. Kiku had a Japanese flag, Francis had a French flag, Antonio's looked like Spain's, Matthew had the Canadian maple leaf, Alfred's entire door and part of the wall on either side was painted to look like the American flag, Ludwig's door sported the German flag, and for some reason Gilbert had decided to put the Prussian flag on his door.

Without knocking Ludwig burst into his brother's room to find the Albino draped across his bed reading one of the many journals he kept entitled _The awesome me!_ "West what if I had been changing und you saw me naked?!" Gilbert yelled when he saw his brother.

"I've already seen you naked too many times to count but vhat I need to know is vhat you have been keeping from me!" Ludwig demanded as Gilbert sat up "Vhat do you mean?" Gilbert asked narrowing his eyes

"Vhen Feli and I were walking home he saw you as a wolf and broke down into tears saying he's seen you before. It vas vhen he vas younger, a drunk driver vas going to hit him und his bruder as they vere walking home and two wolves saved them only to get hit themselves. He said that before he passed out from fear he saw a white wolf with red eyes dragging the two bodies back into the forest. You're the only white wolf with red eyes that I've ever seen so how did mutti really die und how did I end up in that coma?" Ludwig growled clearly pissed off.

Before Gilbert could answer Kiku ran in "I am terribly sorry but Alfred just called and he did something really stupid this time." The small Japanese teen reported "Vhat did that idiot do know?" Ludwig sighed "He just bit his boyfriend who then bit his roommate." Kiku replied as Ludwig stormed out of the room screaming for the pack to assemble.

When the whole pack minus Alfred met in the lounge Kiku repeated the phone call he had had with the American before the whole group left to go clean up Alfred's mess. When they got to the large three bedroomed flat that belonged to Ivan Braginski they found Alfred waiting for them "Oh man did you have to bring the whole pack?!" Alfred whined as they all glared at him

"How else do you think we could clean us zis mess of yours imbécile?" Francis asked as they all went in and locked the door. Come to find out Ivan lived with Arthur Kirkland and now both were wolves locked in Ivan's bathroom.

"Vell at least now we know that both Alfred and Ivan can turn others." Gilbert stated earning a glare from the others "Now is not a good time for that amigo." Antonio warned as Ludwig opened the locked door letting the two wolves out.

Ivan was a huge silver wolf with deep violet eyes while Arthur was a small blonde wolf with green eyes and bushy eyebrows.

It took them a while but the group was soon able to get the wolves to calm down enough to try to get them to change back. Ludwig changed into a wolf and walked the other two through the processes till finally both teens were able to change back.

"What the bloody hell just happened?! First I come home to you and your boyfriend snogging on the sofa then next thing I know you're a wolf and attacking me!" Arthur yelled at Ivan who just laughed "That was fun da?" he laughed as Ludwig made their presence known.

"Vell now looks like we now have two new pack members." He announced causing the Britt and the Russian to stare at him

"You two are now part of our pack. Now that you two are wolves you'll be living at our manor and learn how to split your lives between the forest and being human. You can still go to school and everything that you normally do but now you have the power to change your shape into that of a wolf. All seven of us can do the same thing and in rare cases like Alfred, myself, and now you Ivan we are able to turn others into our kind but we don't do it very often because then our secrete vould get out and then we could never live normal human lives again." Ludwig explained as Arthur and Ivan grabbed what they needed before following the group to Wolf Manor.

"So were you all bitten like us?" Ivan asked when they were all settled in one of the large sitting rooms "Nein my bruder and I were born like this. Our Opa is one of the oldest wolves around. He travelled around the vorld and found the others." Gilbert answered.

"I was half dead on the streets of Barcelona when he offered me a new life." Antonio spoke

"I almost drowned in the Seine." Francis explained

"Our parents were murdered at Niagara Falls and we were left for dead." Matthew said from his brother's side

"And I the only one out of my entire kazoku who survived when a tsunami hit our town." Kiku added.

"Our Großvater found them all and offered the change to them and they all accepted. We've been together ever since and now we welcome you to our family." Ludwig told them with a smile

"Thank you I've never really had a family since my younger brother Peter died along with our adoptive parents." Arthur confessed looking sad "I have two sisters one big and one little but I guess I can't tell them what happened huh?" Ivan asked

"Vell we could talk to Opa and see if we might be able to offer them the change if they stay quiet about it." Gilbert offered making Ivan smile.

After Arthur and Ivan picked out their rooms, had their stuff brought over from their apartment, and settled in Ludwig called and got permission to ask Ivan's sisters if they wanted the change.

Ivan's younger sister Natalia quickly said yes so that she could be closer to her brother which reminded him of why he hardly ever visits her. His older sister Iryna was unsure at first till Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert pushed Matthew into the same room.

As soon as she saw the timed blonde wolf she agreed to go ahead with the change bring the packs number up to eleven which Feliciano noted when he saw the four new wolves from his window.

The first one always seemed to be with the blonde wolf with the curl and was pale blonde almost silver with blue eyes and a boing like noise seemed to follow her when she moved. The other was smaller than the other female and had dark blonde fur with violet eyes and was always seen stalking the large silver wolf as he and the dark blonde male walked around together.

Feliciano also noticed that the long haired blonde wolf and the one with the bushy eyebrows would always fight till one of them gave up then they would sit together till their next argument.

The wolves were fun to watch but Feli only really cared about the pale blonde wolf who would watch him from the trees, he always felt safer when he knew that the wolf was around and even found himself telling the wolf about how much he loved Ludwig and how excited he was for their upcoming first date the next night.

Ludwig just sat at the edge of the trees and watched the boy he loved go on and on about him but still couldn't shake the feeling that Gilbert was hiding something from him.

Brushing it off as nothing Ludwig moved a little further into the Vargas's backyard and closer to Feliciano who was just thrilled that the wolf was starting to trust him. The blonde wolf was happy to see the love of his life so happy and ended up walking right up to him and letting the Italian scratch behind his ear enjoying the late afternoon sun and already thinking of where to take the boy to dinner after the movie the following night.

* * *

**Opa=Grandpa(German)**

**kazoku=Family(Japanese)**

**Großvater=Grandfather(German)**

**Next chapter is Ludwig and Feli's first date! So expect lots of fluff. Please keep the reviews coming and also please tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Thanks again for reading!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look chapter four! I'm really glad that this story has come this far! Ok something you need to know before you read is that not only is this story a supernatural/romance fic but also a hurt/comfort fic as well and you start to see that here. I tried to balance everything out with Fluf but I think I might have failed. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

The next day at school Feliciano could hardly stay focused as he kept thinking about his date set for that night. The entire day he never left Ludwig's side smiling happily as he talked non-stop about their date causing the stoic German to smile as well.

After school Feli kissed Ludwig goodbye at the school gate earning a few cat calls from Gilbert and Francis and pissed off his brother before rushing home to get ready for his first date.

When he got home he quickly finished any homework he had, picked out an outfit, and then hopped in the shower. Everything was going great till Feli all of a sudden sneezed and realized that his hand was now coated in blood.

Brushing it off as just a harmless nose bleed he finished his shower and got changed before hearing his grandfather opening the front door and letting Ludwig in.

"So you're Rolf's youngest grandson huh?" Roma asked as he let Ludwig into the house "Ja my name is Ludwig sir and you're Roma Vargas. Opa alvays talked about you vhen I vas younger." Ludwig said as he introduced himself.

"Yes I already knew your name. Little Feli has been talking about you nonstop since you started school. Just to let you know I'm glad you're his friend and maybe something more but if you hurt my little grandson you're dead. I don't care if you are Rolf's grandson I'll shoot you between the eyes with a silver bullet." Roma warned

"I vould never hurt Feliciano on purpose I vould never be able to live with mein self. Besides the only part of vhat you just said that vould kill me would be being shot between the eyes the silver doesn't do anything unless you had a silver allergy like mein Opa." Ludwig informed the older Italian as Feliciano came running down the stairs.

"Ludwig you're here!" Feli yelled happily jumping into the blonde's arms and hugging him. Roma smiled at the scene and decided he could trust the young German to treat his youngest grandchild right

"Ok you two have fun and don't stay out too late!" he told them as he pushed them out the door. "So Ludwig what movie are we going to go see?" Feli asked as he clung to the German's arm

"I really don't know. Gilbert won the tickets in some contest and I woke up one day vith them glued to mein forehead." Ludwig explained as he pulled out the tickets and seeing that they were for some chick flick but Feliciano seemed really excited to go so he decided that he would just kill his brother on a different day.

When they arrived at the theater Feli asked if they could get popcorn so Ludwig bought a medium so that they could share before they took their seats. The movie was really good but halfway through Feli got another really bad nose bleed and thanked god that the theater was too dark for anyone to see him bleed.

Unfortunately for the Italian his date could smell the blood "Feli your nose is bleeding." Ludwig said stating the obvious as he picked up one of the napkins he had gotten and held it to Feliciano's nose

"Just hold it there till it stops." He instructed as Feli shivered and pressed himself closer to the taller teen. After the movie ended Feliciano stopped bleeding but now he was really cold for some reason so Ludwig put his dark green jacket around the smaller male's shoulders thanking the heavens that he had thought to bring it before he took his date to a little Italian restaurant Antonio had suggested.

Feliciano was really happy that they were going to eat Italian food though he really wasn't hungry for once and just ordered a small plate of pasta while Ludwig got the spinach ravioli. "Feli are you feeling alright? You're really pale and your nose is bleeding again." Ludwig asked as he handed him another napkin

"~Ve I'm fine I just got really tired all of a sudden." Feliciano said with a small smile as he tried to stop the bleeding. When they were both done and Ludwig paid they left the restaurant and started walking home. Not even halfway there Ludwig pulled Feli up onto his back and carried him out into the forest.

"~Ve Ludwig why am I on your back and why are we in the forest?" Feli asked leaning his chin on Ludwig's shoulder "I vant to show you something and the best time to see it is at night." Ludwig explained as he jumped over a log like he already knew it was there, and he did since he ran through these woods every day.

A few minutes later they came into a clearing in the middle of the forest that overlooked a huge crystal lake that held a perfect copy of the full moon and the many stars around it "its beautiful Ludwig!" Feli said happily as he got down from the blonde's back

"Ja I thought you might like it. This is one of my favorite places in the whole woods." He smiled as Feliciano ran up and kissed him deeply. "I love it here! Thank you for an amazing night and sorry for the way I've been acting tonight." Feliciano told him

"You don't have to apologize Feli; you've probably just pushed your body too far or something." Ludwig told him hoping that was true as he sniffed his boyfriend's scent and noticed the scent of blood was stronger than that of his Mint shampoo. They sat and watched the surface of the lake for a while before Ludwig asked Feli to be his boyfriend which earned him a very heated make out session before Ludwig decided to trust the boy with his darkest secret

"Feliciano I want to tell or I guess show you something and I don't want you to freak out and just try to understand alright?" Ludwig asked suddenly serious. Feliciano just nodded his head as Ludwig got up and started to change.

At first Feliciano was terrified till he was faced with the very same pale blonde wolf who watched him from the woods behind his house "Ludwig you're the wolf that's been watching me?" he asked as the wolf nodded and changed back

"Ja I have been watching you to make sure that you were safe but you can't tell anyone ok? It's not just mein secret but the other's as well." He explained as Feli pulled him in for another kiss "I'm glad that you're my wolf and I won't tell anyone Ludwig I promise." He replied with a yawn as Ludwig carried him home.

After Feliciano kissed Ludwig goodnight he went upstairs, got ready for bed, and looked out his window to see Ludwig as a wolf taking up his normal post by the trees to keep an eye on his one true love. "Buonanotte amore mio." He yawned before falling into the best sleep he had ever had.

* * *

**Buonanotte amore mio=goodnight my love(Italian)**

**So now Feli knows Ludwig's secret! But what's wrong with our sweet little Italian? Don't worry nothing bad will happen to him or I would have put in a warning. Please tell me what you think and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five! I really don't know how many chapters this will be but thank you sooo much for sticking with Silver for five chapters! Please don't forget to review because reviews help get the next chapter up faster! Enjoy^^!**

* * *

The next morning Feliciano felt like crap. His head hurt, he was freezing, his whole body hurt, and judging by the blood on his pillow his nose had been bleeding most of the night. Not wanting his brother of grandfather to see the blood, Feliciano quickly changed his sheets and fell back asleep till Lovino barged through the door.

"Why the fuck are you still sleeping stupid?!" he yelled only causing Feli's head to pound more

"Fratello would you just shut up! I'm sick ok now get out of my room." Feliciano told him as he burrowed deeper into his blankets.

Refusing to be told what to do by his little brother Lovino gripped the edge of Feli's blanks and ripped them off of his twin only to find his brother had been right. Feliciano was pale, shaky, and covered by a thin sheen of sweat

"Oh sorry I guess you're telling the truth." Lovi said stupidly as he replaced the sheets and went to tell their grandfather that Feli was sick.

After his brother had left Feliciano got up and looked out the window hoping to see Ludwig but none of the wolves were out

"Well it is Saturday and if Ludwig can change back and forth between wolf and human I bet the others can too. This means all of my new friends are werewolves." Feli sighed as he pulled out a sketchbook of all his drawings he had done of the wolves.

Opening up the book Feli was greeted by a picture of the blonde wolf that had saved his life as well as the other wolf that had died that day. On the next page was a drawing of Ludwig as a wolf, even though Feli hadn't known it at the time, Feli then picked up a pen and wrote Ludwig's name under the picture before turning the page.

The next one was of the funny curly furred brown wolf with green eyes, out of all of his new friends this wolf most fit Antonio so that was what he named the print. He decided the Francis was the long haired blonde wolf, Alfred the dark blonde male with blue eyes, Matthew the one with the curl, Kiku had to be the black wolf, Arthur was the one with the busy eyebrows, Ivan must be the large silver wolf, Iryna the one who was always with Matthew, and Natalia was the one always stalking Ivan.

That only left Gilbert and the white wolf. Looking back Feliciano felt almost stupid for not realizing the truth sooner as the wolf looked exactly like the eldest Beilschmidt brother only as a wolf.

So if Gilbert really was the white wolf he had seen ten years ago dragging his wolf away from the accident and Ludwig couldn't remember anything from before his accident that same year could that mean that the wolf who had saved his life was Ludwig?

* * *

Meanwhile at the manor house Ludwig had his brother pinned to his wall demanding to know the truth about his accident.

"So tell me the truth bruder what really happened that day ten years ago? Und if you don't tell me I'll force it out of Francis!" Ludwig growled knowing that the Frenchman knew the truth as well

"Mein gott! Ok I'll tell you just put me down!" Gilbert yelled getting the others attention. Arthur and Iryna got up to go help the older German but were stopped by Francis

"Just leave them be. It's about time Ludwig learned how he ended up in that coma." Francis told them

"Didn't that happen in a car accident?" Matthew asked as the others agreed with him

"No well kind of but it's not really my place to tell that story but if we listen we'll be able to hear it from Gilbert." Francis replied as they all concentrated on the German brother's conversation.

"Yeah you knew Feliciano when you were younger but the two of you never talked when you would meet as humans. You mostly hid in random places and freaked him out by staring at him like verrückt person. When you went around as a wolf you all but stalked the kid it was totally not awesome! After a while Feli seemed really happy whenever he saw you in the woods especially after you chased off those three bullies that were tormenting him. Things were fine for a while up until the accident." Gilbert told his getting quite as Ludwig listened carefully.

"What about the accident?" Ludwig asked

"You and Mutti were out in the woods waiting for Feli und his bruder to get out of school. You wanted Mutti to see the boy you had fallen in love with. Heck you even had me, Opa, und Francis out there to see him. You ran down to the edge of the trees so that you could watch him walk home like you always do but that day was different.

"A drunk driver sped up onto the sidewalk and was headed straight for the Vargas twins so to save Feli from getting splattered all over the place you ran out to push him out of the way. Seeing that you were in danger Mutti ran out after you and even helped push the boys out of the way. But you two got hit instead. Mutti died on impact while you went under all four tires and skidded halfway across the street. I ran out and dragged you both back into the woods but I hadn't known Feli had seen me. We thought you were dead till you turned back into a human so Opa rushed you to the hospital in the next town where you were in a coma for a year." Gilbert replied leaving his brother to processes what he had heard.

* * *

Feliciano had just fallen back to sleep when Roma threw open the door and pulled him into a suffocating hug "My poor little grandson is sick!" he yelled making Feli flinch at his grandfather's loud voice

"Grandpa I'm fine it's only a cold or something." The tired Italian said failing to push the older man off of him. Roma was going to say something when he noticed that Feli's nose was bleeding again "Feliciano you're bleeding." Roma informed him as Feli panicked

"Again?! I thought that it had finally stopped!" he shouted as he grabbed for the box of tissues by his bed.

"Feliciano what do you mean 'again'? How long has this been going on?" Roma asked suddenly serious

"Um it started last night when I was getting ready for my date with Ludwig and then it happened twice more before the end of the night. Ludwig thought that maybe I was just pushing my body too hard but this morning I woke up with blood all over my face and pillow." Feli answered knowing he would only get into more trouble if he lied to his guardian.

Roma then got up and left to go make an appointment for Feliciano to see a doctor leaving the little Italian to rest. As soon as Roma was out of the room Feli picked up his Cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

Ludwig was sitting alone in his large attic bedroom when his phone rang playing the ringtone he had set for Feliciano "Hallo Feli I was just about to call you. I could really use the sound of your voice right now." Ludwig said happily.

When he didn't receive an answer Ludwig got worried "Feliciano what's wrong?" he asked quickly

"Ludwig can you get over here? Now." Feliciano said into the phone before hanging up. Freaked out Ludwig ran out of his room in full wolf form and when he got downstairs he didn't even bother to change enough to open the door he just jumped over Arthur and Matthew who were sitting in front of an open window and raced towards the Vargas household.

Feli had managed to get dressed and out onto the back porch when Ludwig burst from the trees and changed back pulling the sick Italian into his arms.

"Ludwig I woke up sick this morning and now Grandpa Roma is taking me to the hospital and I don't wanna go 'cause doctors freak me and I just had to see you and I don't wanna leave you and don't make me go!" Feliciano cried loud enough for both Roma and Lovino to hear and come running out.

"Why the fuck is the German potato bastard here?!" Lovino yelled before Roma slapped a hand over his mouth

"Shut up for once please. Feli might be really sick and if he feels safer with Ludwig then I'm not going to stop him as long as we can get him to a doctor." Roma told him.

"Feli hush everything is going to be ok. If your großvater thinks that you need to see a doctor then you should let him take you." Ludwig told him causing Feliciano to whimper even more

"But if you want me to and if it's alright with Roma I could always come with you. Then that way I can be there if you're scared and it also keeps me from killing Gilbert und Francis." Ludwig finished as Feli gave him a death hug

"Thank you Ludwig I would really like to have you there!" Feli cried as Roma told them all to get in the car. Lovino rode upfront with Roma while Feli and Ludwig had the back all to themselves

"So why do you want to kill Gilbert and Francis?" Feli asked sleepily as he cuddled further against Ludwig's large chest

"I finally learned the truth behind mein accident ten years ago and I'm just mad that they've been lying to me for so long. It's not like I could actually kill them I just wish they had told me sooner." Ludwig told him as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out.

Ludwig carried Feli the whole way up to the doctor's office only pissing Lovi off further till Roma pointed out that not only was his brother asleep and there for could not walk on his own but was also happier than he had been in a while.

"You mess things up for them and I just might let your fratello kill you. I used to have a relationship like theirs and I want them to stay happy so suck it up and next time you see that little Spaniard you like so much drag him into the nearest closet and fuck his brains out. You have way too much sexual tension." Roma told his eldest grandson who then turned the exact color of a tomato and called him ever name in the book in four languages.

The wait for the doctor wasn't very long and Feli woke up right as the nurse called his name. Ludwig set Feli down so that he could walk on his own and followed his to the door with Roma while Lovi chose to sit in the waiting room and call Antonio.

Once they were in the exam room Feli had his vitals checked and he was weighed before the doctor took blood and urine samples and then sent them home saying the results would be in after a few days.

When they left Lovino went straight to Wolf Manor while Ludwig went home with Feli since Roma needed to run to the store. As soon as they were at Feli's house Ludwig lied down on the couch and pulled Feli onto his chest

"Ti amo Ludwig." Feli muttered as he fell asleep "Ich liebe dich Feliciano." The blonde whispered as he to fell asleep.

* * *

**verrückt=crazy(greman)**

**Ich liebe dich=I love you(german)**

**Ti amo=I love you(Italian)**

**Clifhanger! Oh and if you were wonder what four languages Lovino used they were Italian, English, Latin, and Spanish. Thanks again for reading! Please review and see you all in chapther six!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six is up! *dances around the room with the a confused Japan and Germany while Italy palys the guitar and Austria plays piano* Please review and tell me what you think!^^ Oh and to littlewolfwindspeaker you were right but that won't come up for another chapter or two I think. Enjoy! I only own the storyline and nothing else!**

* * *

For the next two days Ludwig hardly left Feliciano's side except when he had to go home or Feli told him to go run off some steam in the woods.

Lovino found out about the wolves and had a royal shit fit when he found out that both his brother and grandfather had known about it and had never told him, but after Antonio dragged him off to some hotel room for three days he finally came to terms with the idea and now the two of them were going steady like Ludwig and Feli.

Other than being tired a lot and the nose bleeds Feliciano almost forgot that he was sick till Roma got a call from the hospital saying Feli had to go in for a bunch of scary tests because his blood came back positive for the same sickness that claimed his parents.

When Roma broke the news to his grandsons Feliciano got up and ran out the back door and into the woods while Lovino went around the house smashing anything he could reach.

By the time Feli realized he was lost in the woods it was raining and he was a total mess so he just fell to his knees and bawled his eyes out while screaming at the sky.

Kiku was out in the woods with Arthur and Matthew when they heard Feli's cries "_What is a human doing all the way out here?"_ Arthur asked through the link they all shared as wolves

"_I don't know but they sound like they're in trouble." _ Matthew responded as the bounded off to see if they could help. When they got close enough Kiku stopped dead in his tracks _"It's Ludwig's mate Feliciano!" _He told them when they were all together

_"Why the bloody hell is out here?! Isn't he supposed to be sick or something? The poor bloke never has been an easy one to figure out."_ Arthur sighed as Kiku went up to the distraught Italian. Feliciano looked up when he noticed that he wasn't alone

"Kiku, Arthur, and Matthew is Ludwig with you by chance?" Feli asked hopefully when Kiku shook his black head no

"Oh I see. I was on my way to the manor because I just found out some really scary news and could really use him right now but I wasn't thinking straight and ended up getting lost and now it's raining." Feliciano told them sadly before laughing like a maniac as he broke down into tears again.

"_Matthew call to the others and get Ludwig out here now!"_ Kiku ordered as he and Arthur curled around Feli to try to keep him warm while Matthew threw back his head and let out a loud howl that was quickly reciprocated with several others.

In no time flat Ludwig burst from the trees and changed back to wrap his arms around his mate

"Feliciano! Roma just called and said that you had been missing for three hours and if I had seen you then I get the call from Matt that you were out here and everything is going to be fine mein liebe." Ludwig told him stroking his sopping wet hair

"Did nonno also tell you that I'm going to die?" Feli asked in a husky voice "Don't say that! Let's get you back to the manor and warmed up ok?" Ludwig told him as he picked up the freezing boy and ran back to his large home.

When they got there everyone was waiting for them as Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Arthur, and Matthew walked through the door. Alfred was about to say something but Ludwig's mood was so black that it even scared Ivan so the Russian put his large hand over his American lover's mouth to shut him up as Ludwig carried Feliciano up the stairs and up to his private floor in the attic.

"Um can I ask what's going on?" Alfred asked when Ivan let go of him "It seems Feliciano's test results came back and the results weren't good." Kiku said simply as Arthur went to go make some hot tea for everyone.

"Ludwig's really not taking the news well so it's best if we don't do or say anything to set him off. So basically Alfred just keep your mouth shut." Matthew told his older twin brother

"Hey Mattie that was totally uncalled for!" Alfred yelled back

"No I think he's right podsolnechnik we really don't need to set him off and let's face it you never think before you open your mouth." Ivan told him

"You too Vanya?!" Alfred cried before storming off to help Arthur in the kitchen.

Up in the attic Feliciano was standing in a hot shower when he realized that this was the first time he had ever been inside the large mansion that Ludwig called home let alone the German's bedroom standing naked in his shower.

Feli picked up Ludwig's body wash and smelled it smelt like strawberries but realized it didn't smell like him, after he lathered and rinsed his body with the wash Feli then smelled the only bottle of shampoo in the shower but while it smelled like fresh apples it too didn't smell like the man he loved.

When he got out of the shower and dried off he found a set of clothes Ludwig had left for him. Pulling on the oversized black tank top, boxers, and sweats Feli then went through each of Ludwig's drawers to find next to nothing but the German's deodorant, comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste. None of which smelt like him. Ludwig had a unique sent that was only his.

Feli thought he smelt like the woods after it rained, a warm summer day, and fresh clean linens all mixed together to create the world's most perfect scent that had quickly become a drug to the Italian as he inhaled the scent that clung to the tank top deeply before leaving the bathroom.

Feli then went down the stairs and found Ludwig and everybody but Natalia, Iryna, and Antonio sitting around a large oak table in the formal dining room "Feliciano!" Ludwig said happily when he saw his lover as Feli gave him a weak smile and moved to sit on the German's lap so he could rest against his chest.

"Ah this is probably a bad time to ask but I really don't think there will ever be a good time so here it goes. What did the doctor's say?" Gilbert asked fearing the answer almost as much as his brother

"They said I have the same thing that killed my parents. It's a blood disease so rare that it doesn't have a name and the only known cases were my i genitori and now me. There is no known cure and as soon as the diagnosis is made there's no telling when the infected will parish from it. It could take weeks, days, and sometimes even hours." Feliciano told them as Ludwig wrapped his arms tightly around him

"What about months or years?" Kiku asked quickly

"My parents died a week after they found out they had it. Their death was quick and painless. I'll mostly just suffer from nose bleeds or even start coughing or throwing up blood till my time comes." Feli shrugged like he had already given up.

"Don't talk like you're already dead." Ludwig growled "I almost lost you once when we were children but I refuse to just sit back and watch you just give up!" he yelled as he pushed Feli off of him and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Ok I know it's kind of dark right now but it'll get happier later on I promise! Just remember that I said this is not a character deth fic so Feli is going to be fine. If anyone wants to write little one-shots or short stories based on this story or draw any art, you have my permission. Just pm me where I can find it because I would totally love to see/read anyting you guys come up with!^^**

**Nonno=grandpa(Italian)**

**i genitori=parents(Italian)**

**Please review and as always see you in chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look new chapter! Ok so I really don't know how long to make this fic or if I should just put out a couple more chapters end silver and put out a sequel? I'll have a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote on wether or not you want a sequel to Silver. Enjoy the chapther!**

* * *

"Now you've done it I've only ever seen him get that mad at Gilbert or Francis." Alfred suddenly said breaking the silence earning him a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Arthur and death glares form everyone else as Feliciano got up and ran after Ludwig and wrapping his arms around his waist as he buried his face in the German's strong back

"I'm sorry Luddy I'm just terrified and I don't want to die because we just met and I would really miss you because I love you so I thought if I tried to make a clean break you and everyone else wouldn't be as sad!" the Italian bawled wetting the back of Ludwig's shirt as he turned around to face him.

"Dummkopf even if it was a clean break I would still be sad because you wouldn't be here anymore. Remember I told you that a world without you in it would be unbearable. As long as I know that you're alive and smiling I'm happy please remember that because unlike last time I can't take all the damage this time." Ludwig told him

"Um what do you mean by 'this time'?" Feli asked as Ludwig pulled him into the library and over to a locked shelf, he then unlocked the gate and pulled down a book labeled with his name.

Upon looking closer Feli noticed that there were six other books each with a name of the original pack members as well as newer ones for the four new members.

"This is where we all keep things from our pasts either written down in these books or as photos." Ludwig explained as he pulled out a photo taken one Halloween when they were younger.

In the picture Feliciano was dressed up as a little girl while Ludwig looked awkward standing behind him dressed in a long black cloak with matching hat just staring at the little Italian boy.

"You were that strange boy who would follow me around and scare the hell out of me whenever I saw you?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig blushed

"Ja sorry about that." He answered

"Don't be I always considered him my first love but I…" Feli stopped as it all came together

"Never saw him after your accident? Ja that was because he was the wolf who saved you and was lying in a coma for a year." Ludwig finished as Feliciano jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply awakening both their desires.

Before Feliciano had a chance to register what was happening Ludwig had picked him up and started to undress him as he all but ran them up the stairs.

Almost as soon as the two lovers had disappeared up the stairs Antonio and Lovino came in through the front door as Alfred ran out of the dining room only to trip over the tank top that Feli had been wearing and fall flat on his face screaming like a girl.

"Is big sister here?" Ivan asked before seeing his boyfriend on the floor

"Nope just Alfred falling on his face." Antonio replied happily

"You mean the awesome me missed that idiot screaming like a little mädchen?!" Gilbert whined stepping around the Russian to look at the knocked out American. All the while everyone in the dining room save for Kiku were laughing at Alfred's stupidity.

"Hey assholes where the fuck is my fratello?! That potato called and said he was here." Lovino asked "Now Lovi mind your manners." Antonio told the Italian earning him a punch to the balls

"Last time we saw him he was chasing mein bruder into the library." Gilbert answered leading Lovino into a room filled with books.

"Looks like Lutz finally told your bruder that he was that wolf from ten years ago." Gilbert muttered "The one that saved us? Impossible that wolf was creamed by that fucking car." Lovino stated causing everyone else to flinch before Gilbert showed him a photo of Ludwig as a child and then as the wolf the Italian was talking about.

"Holy shit!" was all Lovino could get out before they all heard Feliciano cry out from pure pleasure

"There Ludwig yes, yes, **YES**!" From somewhere on the second floor before the door to the attic was slammed shut

"Um was that just….?" Matthew asked quietly as Kiku passed out from embarrassment.

That's finally when they all noticed what Alfred had tripped over "Wasn't Feli wearing this?" Arthur asked as he held up the tank before they all followed the trail of clothes and damage till it reached Ludwig's tightly closed bedroom door.

"That fucking bastard I'll kill him for taking my fratello's virginity!" Lovino growled before Antonio all but mounted him in the hallway in front of everyone "Let's go somewhere private." The Spaniard purred suddenly melting the pissed Italian as he pulled him into the laundry room.

"Ok next chance we get lets burn the washing machine and the dryer." Gilbert suggested as the other's agreed with him.

* * *

While both of his grandsons were being pleasured Roma sat home alone till he heard something out side and felt his hunter instinct kicked in. Grabbing his sword the Italian man crept out back only to be faced with a wolf he hadn't seen in years.

It was larger than the ones his grandsons hung out with, it was the same pale blonde color as Ludwig, the same ice blue eyes, and the only difference was the mane of long fur around its head with a braid on the left side.

"Ciao Rolf, I thought you were something else." Roma laughed as his best friend and sometimes lover changed back into a tall blonde man with long hair, ice blue eyes, and the same braid on his left side

"Still thinking of the past Roma?" Rolf asked in a heavy accented voice. "Ah you know me so well. So to what do I owe this unannounced appearance after all these years?" Roma asked

"I came to check on the pack I set up here and decided to drop by. I stopped at the manor first but before I went in I heard Gilbert shouting that his little bruder had finally gotten himself laid and with a cute Italian so I decided to leave them alone for a while." Rolf answered walking up to his friend.

"So little Feli finally had sex!" Roma said happily but his eyes betrayed his sadness "What's wrong Roma?" Rolf asked sensing that atmosphere

"Feliciano, my youngest grandson and Ludwig's mate, has been diagnosed with the same thing Michael and Noemi had before they died." The normally happy Italian stated.

Rolf too grew sad at the mention of his friend's departed son and daughter-in-law as he too remembered his deceased daughter and her husband, Gilbert and Ludwig's mother and father, Aster and Wolfram.

"So how long does the boy have?" Rolf wondered knowing the question had to be asked

"We don't know. The hospital wants to do tests but I don't want Feliciano's last days to be in a hospital. I want him to be happy and he's happiest with your grandson so I want to thank you for that fine young man. I know he won't be able to save him a second time but the gods have smiled on them by bringing them together don't you think?" Roma smiled as Rolf pulled him in for a very heated kiss.

* * *

**Review! Please? Oh and don't forget to vote! **

**Dummkopf=idiot(German)**

**mädchen=girl(German)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay Silver has made it to eight chapters! Ok so I fixed the poll thingy so that it really in on my profile now so please vote on if you guys want a sequel so I know how long to make this fic. Or you can place your vote in a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

After what seemed like forever to the small group downstairs Ludwig had finally stopped making love to Feliciano. Antonio and Lovino had finished in under an hour but Ludwig and Feliciano had kept it going for well over six.

"Wow that has to be some kind of record." Alfred blurted out suddenly breaking the thick silence

"So you really have to comment on everything?" Arthur asked

"Well I mean come on they've been going for like six hours. The sun isn't even up anymore!" the hyperactive teen shouted as he launched himself into a rant on how it wasn't humanly possible to have sex for six hours and that aliens were to blame for what they had just heard.

Upstairs in the attic Feliciano was curled on top of Ludwig's bare chest as they basked in the after sex bliss

"Ludwig that was amazing!" Feli cried out of pure joy

"Who knew sex would be that wonderful!" the little Italian smiled before running to the bathroom to throw up more blood.

Feliciano had been having really bad nose bleeds and had even coughed up a large amount of his blood all over his German lover during their 'activities' which is why it had taken them almost six hours to get anywhere.

Ludwig had followed Feli into the bathroom and was currently rubbing the boy's back till he finally finished and was surprised when Feli then pulled him into the shower stall and turned it on.

"Ok so now they're doing it in the shower?" Mathew blushed as Francis laughed at him and said that his true French side was showing "Hey just because I know how to speak French doesn't mean I am French!" the Canadian yelled as the Frenchman just kept laughing.

"That potato bastard is so dead when he gets down here!" Lovino steamed "And why is that Lovi?" Antonio asked "Simple he took away my fratello's innocence!" Lovino yelled

"Well to be honest I stole yours first and Feliciano was fine with it and this was Ludwig's first time as well so your hermano also took away Ludwig's. Just be happy for him like he was for you after we started dating." The Spanish boy told his Italian lover as Ludwig and Feliciano finally came down stairs.

"Lutz you're finally a man!" Gilbert laughed as he tackled his younger but taller brother down the rest of the stairs

"Mein gott Gilbert are you trying to kill me!" Ludwig yelled when they reached the bottom

"If you can survive what you went through you can survive anything!" Gilbert smiled "Your drunk und I'm taking Feli home now. Roma must be worried." Ludwig sighed as he left his brother on the floor.

Antonio decided that he should take Lovino home as well so the four walked together well Feli rode on Ludwig's back and Lovino had stormed ahead but it was close enough for the easygoing Spaniard.

When they got to the front door the two wolves went into high alert when all four heard strange sounds coming from just behind the door. Lovino quickly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door only to find Roma and Rolf bare-ass naked on top of the kitchen table with Roma on top.

By the time the two older men realized they were being watched Lovino was trying to gorge his own eyes out, Feliciano had thrown up at least one pint of blood all over Ludwig, Ludwig was frozen in horror from watching his grandfather having sex, and Antonio was happily humming the national anthem of Spain.

"Boys you're home!" Roma said happily as he dismounted Rolf who was staring at his youngest grandson in pure embarrassment

"Feliciano, Lovino I want you to meet a very old friend of mine. Rolf Engel." Roma told his grandson's as he introduced the long haired blonde "Hallo boys. Ludwig would you mind to stop staring it's rude." Rolf told his grandson.

The whole room was silent till Antonio asked "So abuelo lobo why are you here?"

"Oh I came to check on the pack but I never went in. Instead I came here and one thing led to another and before we knew it we were back in a lover's embrace." Rolf answered as Lovino curled up in the fetal position muttering strange things in Italian and Feli threw up more blood. Ludwig just stood there saying nothing. "So yeah me and Rolf are a couple again!" Roma said happily as Ludwig calmly picked up Feliciano and left the house.

"Hey where are you two going?!" Roma yelled as he ran outside to stand naked in the street "Either back to the manor or a hotel. Anywhere but here!" Ludwig yelled back as Lovino finally ran from the house screaming followed by Antonio who still wasn't affected by what he saw.

When the group returned to the manor Francis noticed them first "I thought you were taking them home?" Francis wondered when he saw Feliciano and his brother "We will never speak of this night. Ever." Ludwig growled as he and Feli disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what happened to piss Lutz off so much and make Lovino lock himself in a closet that didn't have Toni in it?" Gilbert asked has he joined his two best friends "We walked in on Roma screwing abuelo lobo on the kitchen table." Antonio explained "WHAT!?" Gilbert screamed as Francis fainted.

Meanwhile Ludwig and Feliciano were making dinner "So it's ok to make pasta?" Feli asked cutely

"Of course. It's mein turn to cook but we never have Italian around here so I think it would be a nice change of pace." Ludwig told him as he put some wurst in the pasta water to cook and flavor the noodles. "Yay pasta!" Feli said happily as they finished the large dish and placed it on the table where most of the house were waiting

"Wow this looks great!" Alfred exclaimed "Da it does." Iryna agreed while the others nodded as Natalia freaked out Ivan by begging him to marry her. Gilbert and the others finally joined the table and the meal began. There was more than enough food for everyone and they all enjoyed themselves, even Lovino was smiling.

After they ate and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen everyone decided to turn in for the night. Lovino and Feliciano were given a guest bedroom to share but halfway through the night Feliciano ended up in Ludwig's bed held tightly by the strong German as the little Italian curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so not a lot going on at the moment but I have more planned for the upcoming chapters. Please Review and don't forget to vote! See you all in chapter nine!^^**

**abuelo lobo=grandfather wolf(spanish)**

**hermano=brother(spanish)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow Chapter nine! I have one other fic that has reached nine chapter but that's only because on chapter was an author's note! Ok so I've decided that the next chapter will be the last one for Silver but don't fret because as soon as I post chapter ten I'm going to start work on the sequel for this fic! **

**I have also decided to hold a 'Name that sequel!' contest where you, the readers, can sugest titels for the sequel and if I choose yours then I will write a Hetalia one-shot or a songfic for the pairing of your choice! **

**Just pm me your seguestions or place them in a review and if you're useing a guest account then just leave me a way to reach you if you win. **

**Oh and one more thing on the prize I'm sorr y to do this but since there are several parings I have no clue about I hold the right to decline a pairing only if I don't think I will be able to write for it. Sorry. If that happens you still get your prize just please choose another pairing.**

* * *

N

Over the next three weeks Feliciano had gone from good to worse to the point he had to be hospitalized so they could try to control the blood loss. Ludwig would spend every waking moment in Feli's hospital room whenever he wasn't in school or practicing with the track team and even bring and help the sick Italian with his homework.

One day Ludwig showed up with a surprise "Hallo Feliciano how are you feeling?" Ludwig asked as Feli all but started jumping up and down on his bed

"~Ve Luddy you're here! And I feel a little cold and dizzy but the doctors think that's normal considering my body is rejecting all of my blood." Feli told him with a smile "That's not really something to smile about liebe." The German sighed

"Oh before I forget I brought you something." Ludwig announced as he reached into his bag "Is it more homework? If it is keep it and I'll just fail. I'm already in the hospital I don't need more reminders that I won't graduate." Feliciano told him.

"Nein it's not homework und please don't think like." Ludwig told him as he pulled out a warm container of pasta "Is that pasta for me?" the Italian asked with wide eyes "Ja I made it with the help of your grandfather." The blonde blushed as Feli ripped off the lid and took a bite

"This is amazing Ludwig!" he lied with a huge smile "Nein I know it's not so you don't have to lie und keep eating it just to please me." Ludwig sighed

"Yeah it's true it tastes like crap but you went to the trouble of making it only for me and so that makes it the best pasta in the entire world!" Feli smiled as he finished the dish. Ludwig was a little stunned but then gave one of his rare smiles that only his Italian sees before kissing Feliciano

"If you liked that you're going to love my next surprise." He breathed as he pulled away and handed Feli a bag of his clothes "Here put these on and I'll be right back after you're done." Ludwig instructed as he left the room. Confused Feliciano pulled out a tank top, large oversized hoodie, jeans, and a pair of boots out of the bag before putting them on before a nurse came in and took out both of his IV lines.

"Ludwig what's going on?" Feli asked when the blonde German came back in "I got permission from Roma and the hospital to take you someplace." Ludwig smiled as he helped Feli up and led him to the elevator. "~Ve where are we going?!" the redhead asked cutely as he clung to his lover's arm "It's a surprise liebe you'll just have to be patient." The blonde laughed as they walked out the front door.

When they got outside Feliciano noticed that it was already night time wondered where his boyfriend would want to take him at this time of day. He got his answer when Ludwig led them into the woods

"Ok I'm going to change and then just get on mein back und hold on tight." He told him before becoming a beautiful pale blonde wolf with blue eyes. Feliciano then climbed onto Ludwig's back and held on as the wolf raced through the trees.

The forest was amazing at night and even more so from the back of a wolf as they came to the same clearing Ludwig had brought him to on their first date already set up with a small fire pit, warm blankets, and more things hidden inside a large box.

Ludwig waited till Feli had gotten down before he changed back and started the fire "Why don't you come have a seat it's going to start soon." Ludwig told him as he sat down on one of the blankets next to the fire.

"What's going to start?" Feli asked

"The meteor shower. With the sky so clear tonight I just had to show you, So I told Roma about it and he said as long as I could get the doctors to approve of me taking you out of the hospital then I could show them to you." Ludwig smiled as he sat down next to the shivering Italian and wrapped his arms around him.

It wasn't long before the sky was filled with the bright lights of the falling rocks reflecting perfectly off of the Crystal Lake in front of them.

"Ludwig questo è perfetto." Feliciano whispered with tears glistening in his eyes as he watched the sky

"Ja it is absolutely perfekt." Ludwig agreed as he stroked his fingers through Feli's hair before pulling out a silver and black iron cross necklace and fastening it around Feli's neck.

As soon as he felt the weight of the jewelry the small Italian looked down and smiled when he saw that Ludwig had given him a necklace like the one he wore close to his heart

"This way no matter what happens from now on you'll always be close to mein heart. Ich liebe dich meine süße kleine Italiener." Ludwig told him as Feliciano threw his arms around his neck kissing him fiercely

"Ti amo troppo il mio lupo meravigliosa!" Feli cried as Ludwig held him close and they finished watching the meteor shower before Ludwig took him back to the hospital.

After Ludwig had left Feli took a quick shower, threw up a lot more blood than he normally did, and changed back into his pajamas before crawling back into bed and letting his nurse hook him back up to his IV fluids and blood transfusions his brother had donated.

The next morning Feli woke up but couldn't keep anything down when they served his breakfast and just ended up throwing up anything that he tried to eat the rest of the day.

Roma and Rolf came by to visit him and he happily told them about the other night

"I was so happy to be outside and with Ludwig. And look he gave me this!" Feli said happily as he showed them the necklace

"Take care of that. It belonged to his mutter." Rolf told him.

"~Ve! Why would he give me something so important?!" Feliciano asked quickly

"It's what our kind does when we choose a mate. Since we mate for life one wolf normally gives the one they love something special to show their mate how much they care. My daughter and Ludwig's mother Aster gave the one Ludwig wears to his vater before Gilbert was born and he gave the one that you have to her.

" They had them made for each other and after Wolfram died Aster gave them to me so I could keep them save till the boys were older. Gilbert never wanted them so when Ludwig asked for them I gladly handed them over. So please take good care of both that cross and mein grandson." Rolf told him while Roma flirted with every nurse on the floor before Rolf grabbed him by the ear and dragged his ass home.

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter nine? Tell me what you think and don't forger about the contest! See you guys in the final instalment of Silver!^^ Oh and if my translations are off please tell me so that I can fix them. I'm useing google translate so I don't know how accurate they are...**

**questo è perfetto=this is perfect(Italian)**

**perfekt=perfect(german)**

**Ich liebe dich meine süße kleine Italiener=I love you my little Italian(german)**

**Ti amo troppo il mio lupo meravigliosa=I love you too my wonderful wolf(Italian)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final chapter is up! Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Silver before the Sequel! The contest is still up and will be till I upload the Sequel so send in your title sugestions and please be creative! Enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Feliciano was in constant pain. His jaw hurt, he had an extremely high fever, even though his body was hot he felt like he was freezing, most of the time he didn't even know where he was and the only two people he would let near him were his brother and Ludwig. The doctors had told Roma that there was nothing further they could do for his youngest grandson and that the best thing for Feliciano was to just keep him comfortable till the end.

So one of the guest bedrooms in the manor was converted into a home hospital room so Feliciano had several people watching him in case something happened. Ludwig never left his side and even got permission from the school to finish his classes online while he took care of his mate. Rolf had moved in with Roma when the twins moved to the manor and Ludwig felt like they knew something about Feli's condition but weren't going to share what that was anytime soon.

Lovino wanted to cuss the German out every time he saw him but most of the time he lost his anger when he saw the hollow look in the blonde wolf's once bright blue eyes and seeing how happy his dying brother was anytime Ludwig was near him.

It astounded and pissed him off when his brother would recognize Ludwig just from the wolf standing next to him silently while Lovi had to remind Feliciano that he was still in the room but as long as Feli was happy that was all that mattered.

One night Ludwig was sleeping in the chair next to the bed when Feliciano woke up and got the German's attention

"~Ve Ludwig are you sleeping?" he asked barely above a whisper effectively waking the wolf

"Nein I'm not asleep." He answered tiredly "What do you need Feli?" he asked gently kissing his forehead

"Are the stars out?" Feli wondered "Ja they are und the sky is clear of clouds." Ludwig answered

"Then can we watch them with everyone?" the Italian asked cutely before coughing up more blood so harshly his entire body shook

"Ja let me just see who is awake." Ludwig told him as he got up to wake the others. Ludwig went from door to door telling the sleepy occupants Feliciano's request and everyone but Natalia, Ivan, and Iryna who were all sleeping in the same room and never answered the door.

After everyone was up Ludwig went back upstairs and carried Feliciano wrapped in several blankets and took him outside with the others to watch the stars.

"Wow I never noticed how many stars you could see this far out in the woods!" Alfred said happily as he ran around chasing fireflies

"Alfred you and I always come out here to look at the stars." Mathew reminded his twin

"Yeah but I never really paid attention to the sky. I mostly just listened to you talk about random thins." Alfred replied

"Really you two are acting like children." Arthur told them both as he pulled out a jar to put the Fireflies in. Meanwhile Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were busy setting up a bonfire in the large fire pit while Lovino screamed at them

"You fucking idiots how hard is it to put wood in a hole in the ground?!"

"Lovi it's not that hard really but just try to have some fun ok?" Antonio told the fuming Italian before he kissed him on the mouth

"Hey you two either get a room or start helping so we can get this party started!" Francis yelled as Gilbert held up a plastic cooler

"The awesome me brought the beer! Und there's enough for everybody to get drunk!" the albino yelled.

While everyone else was acting crazy Kiku and Ludwig sat with Feliciano under the large oak tree in the front of the yard

"So Feliciano what do you think of the sky?" Kiku asked

"It's really pretty! But the sky when Ludwig and I watched the meteor shower was better." Feli answered as he snuggled deeper into his wolf's strong chest before seeing a shooting star

"Hey did you know that if you wish on a shooting star it has to come true?" Feliciano asked happily

"Only children believe that myth." Ludwig stated as Feli just smiled a made a wish on the next star he saw

"Make this night last forever. Make this night last forever. Make this night last forever!" he whispered as he fell asleep again and Kiku got up to help the others start the fire.

As he sat there Ludwig caught sight of another star falling from the velvet backdrop of the sky

"Please don't take him from me. Please don't take him from me. Please don't take him from me." The blonde wished with all his might but knowing deep down he and Feliciano were only together on borrowed time and that the small Italian who had stolen his heart was quickly running out of that time.

* * *

Ludwig had all but driven himself mad and looked half dead himself since he never left Feliciano's side and even Lovino was worried for the blonde German's health.

"Hey potato bastard I get that you're worried about my fratello but you really need to leave and got eat something. You being dead isn't going to help him you know." Lovi told him before Ivan and Alfred dragged Ludwig from the room without a fight.

Once out of the room and down stairs at the table Ludwig ate anything placed in front of him, which worried everyone because it was a plate of Arthur's rock solid scones, before showering and returning to his silent post by Feli's bed till Gilbert pulled him back out and threw his brother into his own bedroom

"Sleep on my bed so that you're still near him but you really need to sleep West." He told him as Ludwig just stared at the bed

"But what if Feliciano needs me?" the blonde asked

"Your mate is in good hands. Everyone in the house save for Ivan and his younger sister are all worried about him so we'll take care of him while you rest." The albino wolf told his distraught brother as the other all but collapsed onto the messy bed and fell asleep without complaining that the room wasn't clean.

Over the next few weeks Feliciano would flitter in-between a restless sleep and being awake. When he was awake the only people he wanted to talk to were his brother and Ludwig. Mostly he wanted to talk to his brother but he wanted Ludwig there so he could lean against the wolf's strong chest or have his mate change forms so that he could relax while petting Ludwig's soft golden fur.

If he was trapped in his fitful sleep Lovino and Ludwig took turns staying with him so that if he woke up he wouldn't wake up alone. On one of the rare days that Lovino and Ludwig got along and watched him together Feliciano woke up and watched them silently as they played a game of cards.

When Feli finally decided to speak up his request confused them both

"Ludwig would you read to me?" he asked in a soft voice which only the wolf picked up

"Of course liebe but the only book I have with me is a book of German poems." Ludwig answered as Lovino put down his hand

"That's fine I just want to hear your voice as you read." Feli whispered when the blonde walked over with the book and sat down in the space Feli had made for him.

"Fratello close the door and open the window then come sit on my other side please?" Feli asked as Lovi did as he was told.

Once Lovino was settled Ludwig opened the book and read

"_Wie kann ich meine Seele in mir, so dass_

_nicht berührt deine Seele? Wie kann ich zu erhöhen_

_es hoch genug, an Ihnen vorbei, um andere Dinge?_

_Ich möchte beherbergen sie unter Remote_

_verlorene Gegenstände, in einem dunklen und stillen Ort_

_das bedeutet nicht mitschwingen, wenn deine Tiefen erklingen._

_Doch alles, was uns anrührt, dich und mich,_

_nimmt uns zusammen wie einer Geige Bogen,_

_das zieht * ein * Stimme aus zwei getrennten Strings._

_Auf welches Instrument sind wir gespannt?_

_Und was Musiker hält uns in der Hand?_

_Oh süße Lied."_

After he was done both Lovino and Feliciano begged him to read another on even though neither knew what he was saying.

Ludwig only smiled and flipped through the book till he found one he felt fit his and Feli's situation perfectly before beginning to read

"_Eines Tages, wenn ich jemals verlieren Sie,_

_können Sie dann schlafen gehen_

_ohne mich sanft flüsternd über dir_

_wie Nachtluft Rühren in der Linde?_

_Ohne meine Wachen hier und beobachten_

_und sagen Worte zart wie Augenlider_

_die kommen, um schwerelos ruhen auf der Brust,_

_auf Ihren Schlaf Gliedmaßen, auf den Lippen?_

_Ohne meine berühren Sie und verlassen Sie_

_Allein mit dem, was dein ist, wie ein Sommergarten_

_Das ist mit Massen überlaufen_

_von Melisse und Sternanis?"_

When Ludwig was finished he closed the book and noticed that both Italians were asleep and for once Feli's sleep was peaceful so Ludwig smiled, closed his eyes and joined them. But neither he nor Lovino had noticed that Feliciano had stopped breathing.

* * *

**Ok Don't kill me! I said this wasn't a charater death fic and it's not! It's just not done. All answers will come in the Sequel. The two poems I used were "Love Song" and "Slumber Song" both written by Rainer Maria Rilke. Please review!**

**Love song**

_**How can I keep my soul in me, so that  
it doesn't touch your soul? How can I raise  
it high enough, past you, to other things?  
I would like to shelter it, among remote  
lost objects, in some dark and silent place  
that doesn't resonate when your depths resound.  
Yet everything that touches us, me and you,  
takes us together like a violin's bow,  
which draws *one* voice out of two separate strings.  
Upon what instrument are we two spanned?  
And what musician holds us in his hand?  
Oh sweetest song. **_

**And Slumber song**

_**Some day, if I should ever lose you,  
will you be able then to go to sleep  
without me softly whispering above you  
like night air stirring in the linden tree?**_

Without my waking here and watching  
and saying words as tender as eyelids  
that come to rest weightlessly upon your breast,  
upon your sleeping limbs, upon your lips?

Without my touching you and leaving you  
alone with what is yours, like a summer garden  
that is overflowing with masses  
of melissa and star-anise?


End file.
